The total oxygen cost of standard intensities and durations of bicycle ergometer exercise and treadmill exercise will be performed in normal pregnant women and compared with data in the same women postpartum. Hemodynamic responses to exercise during and following pregnancy will be studied in trained, unanesthetized goats. The responses of fetal heart rate to maternal exercise will be studied in a series of normal women.